Ryunkai
Ryunkai is an Imperial medieval feudal world that is also an Adeptus Astartes Homeworld of the Winds of Fury Space Marine Chapter. This planet is located in the Nydraros Sector in the Segmentum Tempestus. Background Ryunkai is a medieval world located at the Segmentum Tempestus, on Nydaros Sector. The techno medieval world are ruled by a Shogun that is chosen by the Imperium since the Great Crusade. The population of the planet at the end of M41 is nearly 1 billion. Ryunkai is mostly shaped by a temperate forests, plains, bamboo forests, and many rivers. The people of Ryunkai venerate their ancestors and worship the Emperor as the protectors of mankind and keeper of the Eternal Bliss, a final resting place for Ryunkaian ancestors. The people of Ryunkai is live mostly as farmers, traders and fishermen with the local militia armed with power weapons and lasguns to protect each settlement and city. WAAAGH! FaceChoppa The Winds of Fury's history dates back at the end of M37, when the medieval world of Ryunkai faced a great calamity against the Orks of the FaceChoppa Clan. The orks, called "Green Oni" by the locals, caused havoc and untold destruction and could not be beaten head on by the local forces. Thus, stealth tactics and guerrilla warfare was used to combat the green tide. Outnumbered 10-to-1, the warriors of Ryunkai took refuge upon the old ancestral fortress of Raijin that stands upon the highest mountain of Ryunkai - Mt. Ryzan. During their final stand, hundreds of Drop Pods and Thunderhawk Gunships decended upon Ryunkai and the Raven Guard poured forth, killing the Orks from the flank, and at the next dawn the Orks fled to the forests and caves across Ryunkai. Shadow Captain Alerin descended upon the fortress of Raijin carrying with him the head of Warboss Raguk FaceChoppa and gave it as a gift to the human defenders of Ryunkai. Impress with their bravery and expertise in stealth and guerrilla warfare, the Captain under commendation from their Chapter Master and the High Lords of Terra, decided to create a new Successor Chapter utilising the superior warrior stock of Ryunkai, thus, the Winds of Fury were born. Recruitment Process Once every two years, every citizen of Ryunkai will present a tribute to the "Shadow Angels" that save and protect them from the "Green Oni". Each villages or cities will offer at least 10 young adult male by the age of 9 to 15 to be inducted for the Winds of Fury aspirants. The aspirants then branded with the Chapter Badge on their Left arms and proceed to the Fortress of Raijin the headquarter of the Winds of Fury. Guide by the Shadow Chaplain, the aspirants begin their training that will shape them to become the Angels of Death. The aspirants will commence their test from 11am (early afternoon) to 4am (near dawn) on an arena filled with traps, obstacles and they are trained to run, walk, and leap silently without making any noise. After receiving several tasks to carry out, these Aspirants are armed with only a power katana or tanto and are then dropped upon a hostile feral ork-infested jungle planet named Kalonia. The aspirants must kill at least a feral ork nobz in order to become a full-fledged battle-brother. If the Aspirant succeeds in these chosen tasks, then they will ascend to become a full Space Marine and given the first of many Adeptus Astartes' implants as a gift from their Chapter. Should the Aspirants fail any part of this process they will be given last prayers and commit Seppukku or ritual Killing. Category:Feudal Worlds Category:Imperial Planets Category:Imperium Category:Planets Category:Space Marine Chapter Homeworld Category:Space Marines